


I've Got Two Faces, Blurry's The One I'm Not

by FallawayDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blurryface is an asshole, M/M, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallawayDun/pseuds/FallawayDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler! What the hell is happeni-"<br/>Josh found his answer when Tyler suddenly looked up, his once dark chocolate eyes replaced with bright crimson ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Got Two Faces

"Josh, he won't shut up." Tyler stated blankly from where he was curled into a ball on the bed. He sounded so frustrated and exhausted. It broke Josh's heart.

Josh knew by now that "he" was referring to Blurryface. That's the name Tyler gave the tormenting voice inside his head. They've both realized by now that just because Blurryface is inside of Tyler's head doesn't mean he isn't dangerous, that he isn't a real issue both Tyler and Josh had to deal with. Tyler was afraid of him, Josh fucking despised him. Tyler didn't deserve to go through the things that he did.

Tyler deserves the world. Tyler deserves to be loved. Tyler deserves to love himself. Tyler is a one-of-a-kind wonder who deserves all of the happiness in the universe. Tyler is a constellation. His mind is a masterpiece that Josh is still trying to figure out. Tyler is flowers and sad songs and the moon. Tyler is everything dark and beautiful. He does not deserve to be a prisoner of his own mind.

Josh finished swishing the mouthwash around in his mouth before spitting it out into the sink. He sighed, turning the bathroom light off and climbed into bed with Tyler.

"What's he saying sweetheart?" Josh asked softly as he laid down behind Tyler. Tyler turned around so he was facing Josh. He placed his head on his chest, reaching for Josh's hand to intertwine their fingers.

"Josh?" Tyler started. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Why did you choose me? Why do you waste your time with me?" His fingers absentmindedly tracing shapes onto Josh's bare abdomen.

Josh's heart dropped. He's heard that question many times from Tyler before, but his mind still can't process how Tyler can't see how special he is. "Tyler... I love you. I love you so fucking much, you know that right? You make me so happy." Josh moved a hand to run through Tyler's hair. "You're so beautiful."

Josh tilted his head down to press a series of kisses all over Tyler's face. The younger smiled softly in response before pouting when he pulls away in order to raise himself so he's now on top of Tyler. He peppers kisses along Tyler's jawline, moving down to nibble at his neck. Tyler gasps softly, tilting his head back to give Josh more access. Josh runs his hands up down Tyler's sides, causing goosebumps to raise on the younger's skin. Tyler grabs Josh's arm, letting out a soft moan as Josh bites down harder on the soft spot of Tyler's neck before running his tongue across the forming bruise.

Suddenly Tyler went stiff, his grip on Josh's arm tightening. Josh pulled back from Tyler's neck, worried that he had done something wrong. He gave him a concerned look. His boyfriend stayed frozen, staring past Josh at the ceiling, eyes filled with distress. They stayed like that for another moment before Josh reached out to cup Tyler's face when his expression changed to a look of pain. Tyler loosened his tight grip on Josh's arm only to place both hands on Josh's chest to push him off of him. Tyler quickly stood up off of the bed, avoiding Josh's hand that was extended towards him. He put a hand on his forehead, his eyebrows scrunched together tightly as he backed into the corner of the room.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" Josh stood off of the bed slowly. His heart was racing and he was honestly pretty scared.

Tyler didn't look up, only backed further. Suddenly he looked like he had been shoved, and fell harshly into the desk behind him, knocking over a few books and a container of pens. Josh lunged forward to help him.

"Tyler! Are you okay?! What's going on!"

"Josh, get out."

Josh didn't move.

"I SAID GET OUT JOSH!" He shouted, ending the command with a loud groan. He stumbled back into the wall before roughly placing his hands over his ears and screaming. Josh was terrified.

"Tyler! What the hell is happeni-"  
Josh found his answer when Tyler suddenly looked up. His once dark chocolate eyes replaced with bright crimson ones.

Josh's swallowed thickly. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Tyler's whole demeanor changed. His previously worn and insecure form now seeming confident and menacing. Josh didn't feel safe anymore.

Tyler rolled his neck, the bones cracking. Josh noticed a thick black substance spreading from behind the neckline of Tyler's black tank top, creeping up his neck and stopping at his jawline. Josh's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief. Tyler then clenched his hands into fists before reopening them, the same dark substance spreading from his fingertips to halfway up his forearm.

"W-what.. the fuck?!" Josh backed up into the wall, placing his hands firmly against it in order to keep his legs from giving out.

The red-eyed man chuckled lowly, an evil smirk plastered on his face, eyes still locked with Josh's. He hummed something slow and off tune before repeating the melody, adding the words this time.

"My names Blurryface and I care what you think." He sang the crackely, off-beat tune. The ominous tone of the phrase sending chills down Josh's spine.

Josh could barely process anything that was happening. Blurryface? Josh's blood grew cold. This wasn't Tyler. Josh knew Tyler and this wasn't Tyler. It didn't make any sense, but then again, none of this made any sense. The red eyes, the black of his skin, the way his voice sounded like a scratched record when he sang.

They stood there staring at eachother for a beat too long before Josh breaks the thick silence,

"T-Tyler?" His voice was small and shaky. The man laughed lowly once again.

"Tyler's gone, I'm in charge now."

Josh felt himself go pale. He shook his head, "Tyler, I know you're in there. Come back to me, baby. He's only a bad thought." Josh took a few hesitant steps forward until Blurryface twitched his neck in a way that told him he better stay put. He again tried to speak, "Tyler."

"I... am not... Tyler." The man's voice was suddenly deep, demonic even.  
Josh gulped, again shaking his head. Josh could feel his blood heating, growing angry at the man before him.

"Leave him alone. I don't know who... or what you are or what you want, but you need to leave Tyler alone." Josh's cursed himself silently when his voice came out shaky.

Blurryface rolled his eyes, "I've been stuck inside of Tyler's mind for far too long. Tyler is weak, I'm the one who needs to be in charge, and now I am. Nobody is going to get in my way, Josh." He took a step forward, walking with a confidence he had never seen from Tyler. Instinctively, Josh took a step back.

Josh glared coldly at the opposing man. "Bring Tyler back." Josh stated slowly.

He didn't have much time to process what was happening before he was forcefully shoved back into the wall by his chest. A forearm was placed harshly against his neck, cutting off his air supply. He stared at Blurryface with wide eyes.

"I had a feeling you'd be trouble, Josh." Blurry smiled wickedly. "It's a shame, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to get rid of you." Josh was starting to loose consciousness, his vision blurring as they stared at eachother intensely. Josh was starting to panic. He scratched at Blurry's arm, trying desperately to get him to loosen his grip.

He surprised even himself when he watched his fist connect with Blurry's jaw. It was enough force to knock the man back a few steps. Josh took a few seconds to gasp for breath before raising his fist to throw another punch while Blurryface was still caught off guard.

Josh pulled his arm back, mustering up all of the strength he had before throwing another punch. Blurryface looked up in fear and _fuck_...his eyes weren't blood red anymore, they were brown. Josh's brain didn't have enough time to stop the fist before it connected with, now Tyler's, face. The cartilage in Tyler's nose crunched beneath his knuckles. Tyler cried out loudly before stumbling backwards onto the bed.

"Tyler! Holy shit I'm so sorry!" He rushed to kneel down in front of him, pulling him in close. "Are you okay?"

Tyler pulled his hand away from his face, Josh noted how the black had faded from his hands and neck. Blood ran from one of the nostrils and dripped onto his bottom lip. Josh handed him the box of tissues, staring at him with eyes full of shock and guilt. He apologized about 30 times before Tyler placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Josh, it's fine. Look at me," he took Josh's hands into his, "I'm alright, I'm here."

Josh's lip quivered, tears threatening to spill as he stared into Tyler's eyes. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he thought he'd lost forever. He sat up on his knees to wrap his arms around Tyler's waist. He buried his head into his chest, Tyler ran his fingers through his hair reassuringly. "I thought you were gone Tyler, I thought he had won." Josh cried.  
Tyler sniffled softly.

"So did I."

Josh looked up at him curiously, "How did you get rid of him?"

Tyler shook his head, "He was hurting you, Josh." Tears spilled down his cheeks. "I... _I_ was hurting you... Oh _god_." He held Josh's face in his hands, eyes wide with fear and regret. "Josh... He made me hurt you." he cried.

Josh pushed himself off the floor and onto the bed. He backed up to lean against the headboard and pulled Tyler towards him. Tyler sat curled into a ball between Josh's legs. Josh wrapped his arms protectively around Tyler.

"Yeah well," Josh grabbed a tissue and wiped at a bit of blood on Tyler's bottom lip, "I'd say we're even. It's okay, he's gone now."

Tyler shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he let out a sob. "He's not gone, he's still inside. He's angry now." Tyler tightly grasped Josh's hand which was resting on Tyler's knee. "What if he takes over again, Josh? What if he seriously hurts you next time?"

Josh sighed. "You're the strongest person I know Tyler. You can fight him. I know you can take him out." He kissed the top of his head.

Tyler sunk further into Josh. "I'm scared Josh." He sobbed harder now. "I don't want to be gone. Please don't let me be gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the feedback! I've decided to continue with this, the new chapters will be up soon!


	2. Slip Away Into The Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italics are Blurryface talking to Tyler. Words in bold are Tyler talking to Blurryface. :)

"Pack."

A shirt was thrown at him, knocking the pen out of his hand and pulling him out of his trance. How long had Josh been trying to get his attention? Tyler looked at Josh from his spot on the couch, giving him a confused look, "What?"

"You should pack... for the trip to Ohio... for my mom's birthday?"

Tyler blinked and rubbed his eyes with his hands, "Oh, right sorry."

"Is everything alright?"

_Don't tell him about me. Say you're fine._

"Yeah everything's fine, why?"

"You seem a little bit out of it."

_Stop acting like an idiot, Tyler. If you keep worrying Josh he won't go on the trip. You don't want to be the one to keep Josh from seeing his family do you? Tell him you're sick._

**I don't trust myself alone with you.**

_Tell him you're sick._

Ignoring both Josh and Blurryface, Tyler picked his pen off the floor and moved Josh's shirt off of his notebook. He read over the lyrics he had been writing:

 _"_ A loser hides behind a mask of my        disguise,  
and who I am today is worse than other times,  
You don't know what I've,,,I'm a goner, I'm a goner, I'm a goner I'm a goner I'magoner I'magonerI'magonerI'magon...."  
  
Tyler's eyes widened as he read on. The words filled the rest of the page before one of the g's trailed off into a line across the page from when the pen was knocked out of his hand. He doesn't remember writing them. As he stared, a fuzzy crackling noise came from behind his skull, like an old record player. Blurry began to sing in his inhuman voice,

_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath._

Tyler covered his ears, as if that could stop the eerie voice.

**Shut up.**

_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath. I wanna be known..._

"SHUT UP!"

The singing stopped. Tyler slowly opened his eyes only to nearly have a heart attack when he sees Josh standing beside the couch, his fiery red hair catching Tyler's eye immediately. He had forgotten he was in the room, and the concerned look on his face told Tyler he had shouted that aloud.

He walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of Tyler. Tyler quickly shut his notebook. He took one of Tyler's hands into his, rubbing a thumb over the knuckles,

"Babe, what's going on?"

_Tell him you're sick and can't go on the trip._

Tyler didn't look into Josh's eyes, instead he focused on the colors inked on his right arm.

"Sorry, I- I think I'm getting sick. Maybe I shouldn't go on the trip. I feel horrible because I know how excited you were for me to come and I really do want to see your family and I don't want you to think you can't go anymore or that I don't want-"

Josh squeezed Tyler's hands, bringing him to realize he was rambling. He always did that when he was nervous. Tyler wondered briefly if Josh noticed that his hands were sweating. When he looked up, Josh's honey eyes were filled with understanding and Tyler relaxed a bit.

"Ty, don't worry about it. Although, if you're sick, I should probably stay home too to make sure you're-"

_NO!_

"No! Shit I didn't mean, um... I'll be fine, really. You should go see your family."

                       ........

  
"I love you, call me if you need anything." Josh kissed Tyler on the forehead, running large hands down his arms to grab his hands. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, probably just a fever or something." Tyler played with the hem of his floral kimono, feeling guilty for lying to Josh. He forced a smile. "I love you too."

With a chaste kiss and a hug goodbye, Josh was gone. It was just Tyler and Blurryface now. He stood in the silent house, waiting for Blurryface's voice to drown out his own as it usually did when Tyler was left alone. It alarmed Tyler slightly when he was met with silence. Briefly, Tyler wondered if Blurry would actually leave him alone for a while. But that quickly changed to the fear that he could be planning something.

  
                       ........

 

_C'mon Tyler, let me out._

**Why the hell would I do that?**

_What am I gonna do? Hurt Josh? Josh isn't here. Let me out for a few hours, you could use some rest anyway._

He wasn't wrong. Tyler has been holding Blurryface in since the one time he got out 4 months ago. It didn't matter though, he was going to keep Blurryface inside for as long as he could. He didn't trust him to be in charge, even if Josh wasn't around for him to hurt. Tyler ignored him and sat down at his desk. He picked up his notebook and a pen to write a few lines he had in his head for a few days, "I'd die for you, that's easy to say. I'd live for you and that's hard to do. Even harder to say when you know it's not true."

_Let me out._

**No.**

_Who are you fighting for Tyler? Josh isn't here._

**I knew you were planning something. It doesn't matter, you aren't getting out.**

Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through his head, Tyler yelped loudly and held his head in his hands. He felt Blurryface urging foward. It was true, Tyler was vulnerable without Josh. His reason to fight Blurryface was always to protect Josh, but with Josh gone, Tyler struggled to find a reason to not give in. He did his best to ignore the pain and push him back, remembering that Blurryface will not give up once he's in charge. He repeated one thought, "If he wins, Josh could lose you." Eventually the pain subsided, he sighed in exhaustion before returning his attention to the notebook.

Not long after, Tyler felt a faint buzzing in the back of his head. Soon a white noise was filling his brain and clouding his senses. Like a broken record player, he thought. Shutting his eyes, he tried to focus on the words he was writing. He couldn't remember what he was going to write next, the noise was getting louder, he was fuzzy. He didn't feel like fighting anymore, he was so exhausted. The fog enveloped him until he was lost somewhere in his dark and hallow mind.  
                   

                      ........

  
When Tyler woke up he was still in the same spot at his desk, pen in hand. Tyler looked around the room, it was darker than before he faded. He pressed the home button on his phone to check the time, 8:36pm. Josh left almost 6 hours ago. How long had he been sitting here? He looked down at the notebook, it was flipped to the last page. Written all over the paper was "Blurry". He flipped through the notebook, each page filled from top to bottom with the same word. He threw the book on the floor, shoving his chair back and standing to his feet. Black spots appeared in the corners of his vision, he steadied himself on the desk.

**What is that, that you keep doing?**

_I think I found a way to keep you from fighting back._

**Huh?**

Blurry didn't say anything else, instead he let out a low laugh and the loud droning noise returned. Tyler could barely hear his own thoughts, his brain felt like it might explode. He screamed. He yelled for Blurryface to stop. Tyler knew if he let him take over, he may never be able to come back. It was no use, he slowly faded out of consciousness. The darkness swallowed him, his eyelids were leaden and heavy. His last thoughts before he was dragged under were filled with one thing,

Josh.


	3. I'm Insideout, You're Underneath

"Tyler?" Josh set his luggage aside and shut the front door behind him.

Josh was extremely worried. Him and Tyler had barely spoken the entire time Josh was gone. Their only communication was through text messages because Tyler said his throat was too sore to talk on the phone. His texts didn't sound like himself. Typically, Tyler and him texted through jokes, short replies, and coding only they could understand. But these, they were all in full sentences, every word spelt correctly and with perfect punctuation. They sounded planned out, as if he sat there behind his phone formulating the perfect response, like he was hiding something. At first Josh figured it was just because Tyler was sick, but as the days went by he began to think something was wrong.

Josh called Tyler's name again. Like the first time, he was met with silence. He peered out of the window; Tyler's car was in the driveway. Josh let out a humph before walking towards the bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments for a reply, nothing.

The bedroom door creaked open as he pushed on it gently. Josh peered his head in, looking around the room for any sign of Tyler. The sight turned his blood cold.

The room was lit only by the bedside lamp, but Josh could clearly make out the writing on the wall. Smeared in red (Josh prayed it was paint) were symbols he had never seen before, along with words. _I'm a goner, I care what you think,_ and _Blurry_ were written repeatedly around the room.

"Tyler..." Josh exhaled heavily in awe and confusion. He stared at the symbols, racking his brain for what they could mean. He read the words, they sounded so familiar, but he couldn't remember where had had heard them.                  

Then it hit him,

 _Blurryface_.

He had almost forgotten about the incident four months ago, when Tyler had changed. Blurry hasn't gotten out since then, instead he stayed dormant inside of Tyler, whispering constant threats and insults to him. Tyler tried to cover it up, tried to not worry Josh, but Josh knew. He could see it in his eyes and the way he acted. He thought about how strange Tyler was acting the morning Josh left. He seemed so distracted, like there was a war going on in his head. _God_ , he should've known. He should never of left.

He walked farther into the room slowly. His heart was racing, as well as his thoughts. _Breath Josh, calm down, find Tyler._ At that moment he heard it, sniffling. He held his breathe, waiting to hear the sound again. Faintly, he could hear someone letting out a shaky breath. He rounded the bed and sure enough, there was Tyler.

He was curled into a ball in the corner between the bed and wall. His whole body was shaking, his teeth were chattering, and he was crying. He looked up at Josh with watery eyes. His face was pale and gaunt, cheeks sunken in. The darkness of his tired and sunken eyes contrasted against his otherwise colorless skin.

"Josh." He breathed out shakily, the name trailing off into a sob.

Josh kneeled down beside Tyler slowly, as if not to scare him away. He reached his hand out to brush his cheek. Tyler leaned in to tightly wrap his arms around Josh's waist. He cried softly into his chest. Josh wrapped his arms tightly around his boney frame, reaching a hand up to tangle his fingers into Tyler's hair.

"I can't... can't control him, Josh. He wants me to hurt you."

"Why does he want to do that?"

Tyler shook his head, "You... you're my reason. To keep fighting, I mean. I cant... I couldn't let him take me away from you. He knows that. I'm trying so hard. Trying to contain him."

"What happened this week?" Josh looked around the trashed room. Crumpled papers littered the floor, red bottles of paint dripped onto the carpet, shards of a broken mirror laid on top of the dresser.

"I-I don't really know. I don't remember anything. All I remember is waking up last night with a paintbrush in my hand and I was painting on the wall and I.... I don't." Tyler's brain suddenly felt crowded, he struggled to formulate the sentence he was trying to say.

"Don't know what... any of it means." Tyler watched the words and symbols on the wall melt and twist into one big glob of red. The corners of his vision blurred and his mouth felt dry.

Josh noticed the daziness in Tyler's voice. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back so he could look at his face. He still stared at the wall, his mouth contorting, trying to form words that wouldn't seem to come out.

"I'm not sure... if it was me... or him." His eyelids felt a bit heavier. The noise in the back of his head made it difficult to hear his own voice.

"Tyler, stay awake."

"I keep going in...and out... of... awake....Josh leave."

Tyler's head slumped forward. He thought Josh was saying something to him but he couldn't be sure. The world felt really soft and dark. So, smooth

and

airy.

The loud droning noise wrapped around his brain, pouring into his ears and sinuses.

Warm

so

tired.

Suddenly, Tyler sat up and looked into Josh's eyes. His dark brown eyes void of the emotions that swarmed them just moments ago. It was clear to Josh that something inside him had switched on... or off, for that matter. Tyler stretched his legs out in front of him, acting as if he didn't just nearly pass out a minute ago.

"Tyler?"

"Yes, Josh?" Tyler grinned, his hollow eyes not matching the expression. Josh searched the once bright pools of brown for something, _anything..._  
They were empty. But they were brown, there was no red to be found, that's good... right?

Realizing he wasn't going to receive an answer, Tyler continued,  
"You know Josh, in these past few that days I have been alone, something was discovered."

Tyler's grin widened, he leaned close to Josh's ear, cupping a hand around his mouth. It reminded Josh of an excited kid telling their friend a secret they've just been told. His breath was hot on Josh's neck, sending chills down his spine.

"Blurryface..." He paused to let out a few excited giggles. Josh wondered briefly if it's possible for someone to go insane in only 4 days. "... found a way... to control me from the inside."

Before Josh could process what that meant, a hand was being wrapped tightly around his neck. Tyler stood up, pulling Josh up with him. Josh watched in terror as black creeped up the hand that was currently suffocating him, the same happening to Tyler's neck. He looked Josh in the eyes, they were still brown and dead. Then they were shut, only slightly longer than a blink. When he opened them, red, bright, crimson red. Blurryface laughed,

"Knock knock, guess whose there! Did you hear that Joshie? III wiiiinn." He dragged out the words, like a child bragging to their friend about winning a game of tag.

With a sense of dejavu, Josh scratched and pulled at the hand around his neck, gasping desperately for air. He watched as blood began seeping from the scratches on Blurryface's hand, but the grip around his neck didn't loosen in the slightest. His face was void of emotion, the shadows in the dimly lit room casted onto his paled and hollowed face, making him look even more frightening. He felt himself loosing consciousness.

Blurry reached behind his back, pulling something out of the pocket of Tyler's black jeans. Josh heard a click, his eyes widened with terror as the switch blade was brought in front of his face. He thrashed his arms and legs, in a sudden panic.

"Did ya miss me Joshie?" He leaned in close, his face only inches from Josh's. "Because I sure did miss you." He waved the switch blade around in between their faces. He smiled maniacally. It was surprising how someone with Tyler's face could look so unlike Tyler. "We're going to have some fun."

The hand around his throat loosened up just enough for him to breath in shallow breaths. He punched Blurryface in the jaw, hoping for the same outcome as last time. Instead, he turned his head back to face Josh, cracking his neck a few times before laughing, amused at Josh's pathetic attempts.

Josh went stiff as he felt the cold edge of the blade being pressed just below his jaw. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jesus Christ will you SHUT UP."

Josh opened his eyes, he wasn't even talking?? That's when he realized Blurryface wasn't talking to him. He was looking off to the right of Josh at no particular spot. He had to of been talking to Tyler. He was still in there, and he could see what was happening.

"Tyler! Tyler, please. Fight him, take over, it's your body!" Josh prayed Tyler could hear him. The blade was being pressed harder into his skin now, drawing a steady stream of blood.

"Now listen Josh, we both know I'm stronger and clearly smarter than you, so we're going to do this my way. Ooorr..." He dragged the blade across his jawline. Josh hissed in pain.

"Please stop, I can't breathe. Please." Josh pleaded weakly.

Suddenly Blurryface squeezed his eyes shut and growled angrily.

"Knock it off Tyler."

He pushed Josh even harder up against the wall, the razor getting dangerously close to a vein in his neck.

And then the man's eyes were brown. For a second, Tyler just stared at his hand wrapped around Josh's neck and the blade, before dropping both of them as if they had burned his hand. Josh gasped for breath, wrapping a hand around his bleeding and bruised throat. Tyler stared at the blood on his hands, Josh's blood, eyes wide and full of horror. Silently, he looked up to meet Josh's eyes. Josh didn't move, not being able to trust that this was actually Tyler and not another trick.

Then he was backing away from Josh, placing his hands over his ears with a grimace on his face.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" He shouted, folding in on himself from pain. He leaned on his forearms against the wall and hung his head. He pounded a fist against it a couple of times before straightening his arms and placing his palms flat against it. He stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Josh hated the fact that he was too afraid to go up to him. How he didn't know if it was the "real Tyler" or not. He hated how right now he should be worrying about finding a weapon to defend himself, because here was his boyfriend, possessed by some demon, trying to kill him. That's when Josh noticed the black creeping back up his forearms. Tyler cracked his neck, then rolled his shoulders. Josh's eyes moved to the door across the room. Tyler was closer, but maybe if he ran across the bed in front of him he could get out before Tyler could stop him.

After a few deep breaths, he bolted for the door. Eyes locked on the only exit, he stepped onto the bed, using its bounce to propel him forward. His feet hit the floor with a thud and he could just almost reach the doorknob.

But a black hand beat him to it.

"In a rush to leave so soon? But we've only just begun." Blurryface crooked his head.

"Just let me go. I'll leave. Isn't that what you want?"

Blurryface laughed lowly. "Oh no, you see Josh, I don't just want you to leave. I want you dead. But... I've decided I'm not going to hurt you." He moved to the other side of the room, where they had been before. He bent down, picking up the switchblade off of the floor. Josh thought about running, the door was right there, but he had a feeling that's exactly what Blurry wanted him to do. He walked a bit closer to Josh, tapping on the blade with his fingers.

"It's funny. I figured Tyler would be too weak to fight by now. He's been fighting for control for weeks now, and losing, may I add. I've starved him out, he hasn't slept once all week." He furrowed his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side.  
"But... he's still fighting. And there's a fact I've had to face. Hurting you gives Tyler power. So, as much as I'd love to slit your throat right now, I'll refrain."  
  
With that being said, Blurryface raised the blade, pointing it at Josh before smirking mischievously. He turned the blade around to face himself instead, lowering the blade to Tyler's arm.

"Wait, stop. Don't hurt him!"

Ignoring Josh, he dug the blade into Tyler's arm, red liquid pooling around the wound before dripping down his black arm. Josh took a step forward with the intent of grabbing the blade from his hand. He stopped moving, and breathing, when Blurry began to drag the knife down Tyler's arm, towards the veins in his wrist. Blood gushed from wound. The red overlapped with the black of his skin, making a dark maroon.

Blurry didn't even flinch. His face held no expression. Josh watched in horror as blood dripped off of Tyler's fingertips into a puddle on the floor. With shaking knees Josh hesitantly moved forward. Again, the blade sliced down his arm.

"You take one more step and I kill him."

Josh froze, knowing he was useless.

"Why... why are you doing that? What the hell are you getting out of that? You're hurting the both of you."

"Not exactly. I feel absolutely nothing." He twisted the blade slightly inside of Tyler's arm. Josh felt sick to his stomach. "Tyler on the other hand, feels everything. Every vein being sliced, every movement of the blade, every inch of skin being torn. This is just a reminder for the both of you. I'm more powerful than you think, so you might as well give up now. Once I get rid of one of you, I won't even need to get rid of the other. It's either you," he ripped the blade out of Tyler's arm before tossing it to the floor. "or him."

The black drained from Tyler's arms and neck, returning back to his pale skin. His eyes faded to brown. Dark menacing eyes changing to dead and hollow ones. Tyler blinked twice before slowly looking down at his mangled arm. Then he was swaying on his feet, looking as if he was about to fall. Josh rushed to catch him, bringing him gently down into his lap on the floor.

"Shit, shit, shit. Tyler? Tyler can you hear me?"

Tyler didn't reply. He stared blankly at the ceiling. With his face still so gaunt and tired, and his skin even paler than before, he looked like a corpse. Josh held back the tears in his eyes, it absolutely killed him to see his boyfriend like this. He didn't even know if he would live or die. His arm still spewed blood and he laid limp in Josh's arms. Josh leaned down to kiss his forehead as Tyler's eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHITTY I'M SORRY. I've been so stressed with school.


	4. Weak and Beaten Down

1:22 pm  
This room is too bright. The walls were white, the floors were white, the ceiling was white. It didn't feel right to be sitting somewhere so bright when everything happening in Tyler's life was so dim.

1:27 pm  
This chair is too hard. He's been sat here all night. His back hurt. His neck hurt. His chest hurt. Maybe he would have a heart attack. Maybe he would die and Tyler would die and they would both get to leave this offensively bright building. Maybe Tyler was already dead. Maybe he was finally free. It startled Josh how freely that thought floated into his mind. It startled Josh even more that the thought didn't bother him. Of course he didn't want Tyler to be dead, of course he loved Tyler, he was just... numb.

1:32 pm  
What the hell is going on in this hospital? Why do they take so long to do everything? He couldn't stand the thought of Tyler being treated as just another patient. Just a number scratched down on paper. Just another room to tend to. Just another inconvenience in all of these people's perfect lives. Why should they get to go home tonight and enjoy their lives and family and friends while Tyler is stuck here. He knew he was being irrational. He knew in the back of his mind that nobody has a perfect life and that there are other people in this hospital who are sick or injured or dying. He knew there were other people in this room waiting to hear if their loved ones are still breathing. He was just too angry at the world to care. It's the same thought he had four months ago on the night this all started, Tyler doesn't deserve this.

1:56 pm  
Josh shook his leg impatiently. His arm hurt from the way he was awkwardly leaning on it. His eyes burned from lack of sleep. His stomach growled loudly. Josh dully noted that he hasn't eaten since yesterday morning. However, the thought of food churns his stomach.

"Joshua Dun?"

Josh sat up in his seat, he nodded his head, looking expectedly at the woman who called his name. She sounded too casual, as if the most important news of Josh's life wasn't resting on her lips.

"You are Tyler Joseph's...?"

"Boyfriend."

She nodded her head, "Normally, we would only allow immediate family to see the patients, but he's requested to see you."

Josh's face lit up, he quickly stood up out of the chair, ignoring the way his head spun due to lack of food and sleep. "You mean he's okay?"

She nodded, "He's doing very good considering his injuries. He's going to be a little weak for the next few days. He needs to take it easy. Try to keep him out of stressful situations, it could prolong his healing." Josh listened as well as he could while his mind was crowded with _Tyler, Tyler, Tyler._

She began to lead him towards his room, but slowed to a stop before they turned down Tyler's wing of the hospital. She spun around on her heel, sighing as she leaned in close to Josh. "Mr. Dun, by law, I have to report any domestic violence that I see going on. Mr. Joseph says his injuries were due to a fall, but if there is more to the story I suggest you tell me now."

Josh's jaw dropped at the accusation. Then Josh remembered the cuts and bruises that visibly littered his face and neck. His eyes widened, "Oh! These? Jesus, no I uh... got into a bar fight with some guy. You know, couldn't keep his mouth shut." He waved his hand in the air, hoping his lie was convincing enough.

She quirked an eyebrow and stared at Josh intensely for a few more seconds. Eventually she sighed, turning her attention to the clipboard in her hand. She led him into the room numbered 102. Josh was glad to see that Tyler's room was not as irritatingly bright as the rest of the building.

Josh couldn't help but smile when he saw Tyler. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relieved that Tyler was awake. His bed was raised so that he was in a sitting position, he was still gaunt and pale, but looked much less like a corpse than he did the last time Josh had seen him. Tyler smiled when he saw Josh. _God_ , his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes crinkled at the corners. Josh couldn't remember the last time he saw them do that. They weren't dead and hollow, they were alive and bright and full of emotion. Josh could cry with relief.

He walked over to the side of Tyler's bed. He took the hand of the arm that didn't have an IV or 15 stitches stuck in it and kissed his knuckles.

"Hey Ty, how are ya feeling?"

"I'm doing better. Jesus, have you been here all night? You look exhausted."

Josh laughed, combing through his red mess of hair and rubbing his tired eyes. "Yeah..." He turned to the nurse who was standing by the door. "When can he leave?"

"Well," she looked to Tyler with raised eyebrows. "you said you... fell?"

Tyler looked at Josh them back at her. He nodded convincingly, much more skilled in the art of lying than Josh. The nurse shifted her weight onto the other foot and sighed.

"Then you can leave tonight. You'll be weak for a few days from all of the blood you lost, so just rest and try to avoid stress. But... I just want to put it out there that we are connected to a great psychiatric hospital that helps people struggling with mental illnesses. Please think about it. And Mr. Dun, remember what I told you."

With that she left Tyler and Josh to talk with eachother. Tyler looked a Josh with wide eyes,

"What was that all about?"

Josh sighed and laughed sarcastically, "She thinks I abuse you... or the other way around. I'm not too sure."

Tyler laughed, more out of disbelief than amusement, Josh absorbed every second of it. It's been a while since he's heard Tyler laugh and not have it sound like a villain from a movie.

"Well I mean... you can't blame her." Tyler eyed the markings on Josh's neck, his smile slowly falling. He squeezed Josh's hand.

"Josh... maybe I should go. To the mental hospital I mean. Maybe there are other people like me. Also, I can't hurt you from there."

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not letting them lock you away somewhere."

"You heard the nurse. I'm weak. I'll have no chance against Blurry once we get home."

Josh bit his lip. They both fell silent, at a loss for what to say next. Tyler pulled his hand out of Josh's to fiddle his hands in his lap. Eventually, Josh shook his head,

"Ty, I can't let them put you in a mental hospital. I can't lose you again."

Tyler sat in silence, eyes not leaving his twitching hands. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and looked up to Josh.

"Josh, here's what I want you do to. I'll come home, but I need you to lock me in a room where I can't get out. The bedroom, the spare room, wherever. Just until I get stronger and have a fighting chance."

"Tyler..."

"Just... trust me, please."


	5. I'm A Goner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEMI-GRAPHIC RAPE***
> 
>    
> I apologize in advance.

It's been two days since they got home from the hospital. Apparently two days is all it takes for your whole life to fall apart. They bought a lock, one to chain the bedroom door shut from the outside. It insured that the only person who could open the door was Josh. Tyler stayed locked in. They had set up the room as livable as possible, hooking up the Xbox, stocking a mini fridge with food and drinks, and giving him all of the art supplies they could find around the house. Even though it seemed like every guy's dream man-cave, Josh felt like he was locking Tyler up like a caged animal.

"Are you sure about this?"

Josh stared at the lock and chain in his hand. Tyler nodded firmly from where he stood in the bedroom doorway. He turned to look around the room. There was a stack of boxes in the far corner. Boxes full of things like food, drinks, first aid, art supplies, and old hand held video games; ones that couldn't connect to the Internet or have any form of messaging. The bathroom was stocked with toiletries and removed of anything potentially dangerous; mirrors, scissors, razors, etc. He exhaled aggressively out of his nose as a form of laughter in remembrance of how Josh insists he shaves with a _No-No_ electric razor. All of this preparation seemed a bit like overkill, but Tyler wasn't sure how long he'd need to stay in here for and the last thing he'd want to do is put Josh in danger by having him unlock the door to bring him something. He turned back to Josh, handing him his cell phone with a sigh. Josh took it from his hands, staring at it like it was the most perplexing thing he's ever seen.

"Im sure. I'll be fine, I have everything I need."

"What if we forgot something? What if something happens and you need to text me?"

"Nothing will happen. I can't have any way to message you, it's easy to pretend to be someone else through text. He could manipulate you."

Josh bit his lip, processing Tyler's statement. Eventually he nodded his head hesitantly. Tyler continued,

"If there's anything wrong, I'll call for you. I know you can tell my voice from Blurry's, you'll know it's me."

Josh opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it. Tyler quirked an eyebrow, noticing that Josh needs to say something but isn't sure how to. He hung his head, scrunching his eyes shut as he tried to piece together the right words.

"What if... he said...I'm worried that..." He rolled his neck in frustration, letting out a groan. "Tyler, Blurryface said he'll kill you if he doesn't kill me instead and-"

"He won't." Tyler cut him off. "I mean... I'm not completely sure, but I believe if I die so does he. So he won't. That's why this needs to happen. If he kills you then... I'm a goner. I'll have nothing left to fight for."

Josh swallowed thickly, he didn't want to do this. Not at all. But he understood, and he had to stop telling himself that all of this would just go away. This isn't going to end without something being done, and nothing will be fixed if Josh is dead.

Tyler backed into the bedroom, intense brown eyes locked with sad honey ones. Josh slowly shut the door before chaining it with shaking hands. He fumbled with the lock, tears brimming his eyes. Then there was a click, confirming that Tyler was sealed in.

 _Jesus._  
                       ........

A week and a half in and Josh was just about going insane with how badly he wanted to see Tyler... and his big brown eyes and his adorable smile... his cute little nose and the crinkles around his eyes when he smiles and the dimples in his cheeks... He thought about all of the things he would do once he got out. He wanted to hug him, and kiss him, make love to him, cuddle all day and night. He would never let him go. But _God_ , what he wanted more than anything else was to hear his voice.

The door at the end of the hallway taunted him. The bulky chain and lock that trapped Tyler in was a constant reminder that this was reality. A week and a half that door has been shut. The only noises coming from the quiet hallway are the occasional low laughs and demonic singing of Tyler's captor.  
                     .......

Later that night, Josh was on the couch with his hand in a bowl of popcorn watching a rerun of Friends. Through the sounds of the synthetic laughter he thought he heard knocking. He muted the TV, glancing at the front door when the knocking continued. It definitely wasn't coming from the door. He turned to the hallway, straining his ears to hear the noise again. Fifteen seconds later he heard it, confirming that it was indeed coming from the door at the end of the hallway.

He stood up, tiptoeing out of the living room and towards the hallway. As an afterthought, he turned to the kitchen, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from the drawer. He had picked them up at the hardware store the other day, along with some other cautionary items. That earned him a few strange glances at the check-out counter.

Slowly, he walked down the hallway, stopping when he was in front of the chained door. He waited for any noise to come from the other side of it. It startled him when something hit his foot. He looked down to see a paper being pushed under the door. He quirked an eyebrow, bending down to pick it up and quietly unfolded it.

  
_"It's Tyler, can I come out?"_

  
Josh stayed silent, hoping whoever it was that truly stood behind the door didn't know he right there. He tried to piece together why Tyler would be communicating to him through notes. He didn't trust it. Another paper slid out from under the door.

  
_"Josh, I know you're there. I could hear the paper unfolding."_

  
Josh froze, debating on whether he should answer or simply walk away. A minute passed before he heard a small voice.

 

"Josh?"

  
Josh's chest tightened, _his voice_. He shut his eyes. Then there was a sniffle, and again a small voice came from behind the door.

  
"Josh, please."

  
The words came out in between sobs. Josh looked at the door, mouth slightly open as he took in a shaky breath. He quickly turned to walk down the hallway, causing more sobs and pleas to erupt from the broken voice at the end of the hallway. Josh quickly rummaged through the kitchen drawer, pulling out the key to the lock. He ran back down the hall, leaning up against the door.

"Shh, Tyler. It's okay, I'm here."

He shoved the key into the lock, turning it with a click. With one pull the chains fell to the floor, Josh held his breath. When the door wasn't instantly thrown open, he opened it himself. At first, he only opened it a crack.

"Can you show me your hands, Tyler?"

Tyler hesitantly stuck his arms out of the small opening. Josh held back a gasp when he saw that they were littered in cuts, the stitches in his wrist had also been pulled out, leaving the wound looking unhealed and infected.

"Look, no black. It's really-"

Tyler stopped himself when he felt the cold hardness of metal around his left wrist, soon followed by a click. Josh tightened the handcuffs with a certain heaviness in his chest. Tyler peered out of the door to see what was happening. He stared at the handcuff for a few seconds before looking up to Josh with a look of betrayal and confusion.

"It's just to be safe, Tyler. Can I please put the other one on?"

Tyler stepped out of the room. Josh took in his appearance. A week and a half could really make a difference. His skin was a sickly pale, almost grey. He looked emaciated in his black t-shirt and jeans. A red beanie hung low on his face, but not low enough to hide his exhausted looking eyes. The grey-purple of the skin around them made him look like a stereotypical mental patient. The hollowness of his face made all of his features sharp and dark. Josh bit his lip at the pain in his chest.

"It's me, Josh."

Josh squinted his eyes, something about Tyler's brown eyes didn't look right. Not breaking the eye contact, Josh reached for Tyler's other wrist. Tyler pulled away, looking hurt.

"You lock me up for a almost two weeks just to lock me up again once I'm out?"

Josh tried not to let the way Tyler was victimizing himself get to him. He knew that wasn't something Tyler would say if he were in the right mind state, but it still hurt. Getting frustrated with whoever this was in front of him, Josh grabbed for his arm again. He successfully grabbed his wrist, going to lock the other cuff, when Tyler attempted to yank his arm out of Josh's grip. Immediately, Josh was pushing Tyler face first into the wall, forcing his hands behind his back. He quickly locked the handcuffs.

"Woaahh... I mean I missed you too Josh but can't you wait five minutes before fucking me against a wall?"

Josh pulled back slightly because... _what_? That's when he noticed the black creeping across Tyler's arms.  
_Oh_.

Blurryface took Josh's moment of confusion to turn himself over, so his back was now against the wall. He face was uncomfortably close to Josh's, giving Josh the perfect view of his mischievous red glare and smirk that never seemed to leave his face.

"Could I speak to Tyler, asshole?"

Blurryface struggled slightly against his restraints, trying to hide his discomfort from Josh.

"Oh him? He's looong gone. Got rid of that little bitch the first day locked up. Thank you for letting him isolate himself, it sure made things easier without you there. But now I'm glad you're here, cuz it's just you and me now."

Blurry rolled his hips up towards Josh's, tilting his head back and staring at Josh seductively. Josh tried to hide how flustered he was getting, instead focusing on how confused and disgusted he was.

"C'mon, why don't you unlock my hands and we could have some real fun. I know you wouldn't mind being dominated for once."

"You're disgusting." Josh seethed.

Blurryface lunged at him. Josh grabbed his shoulders to turn him back over, grabbing his cuffed wrists and dragging him over to a chair from the dining room. He grabbed some rope from the drawer of hardware store items, moving back over to tie each of Blurry's ankles to a leg of the chair.

Shooting a warning look to the Tyler imposter he unlocked the handcuffs behind his back, quickly tying his wrists instead to the arms of the wooden chair. Blurry spat into Josh's face with a growl. He wiped his face with a grimace before walking backwards to lean against the wall. Crossing his arms, he watches Blurry struggle against the restraints with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Now." Josh begins, making his voice sharp. "May I speak to Tyler?"

"Do you think God would forgive you if you got fucked by a Demon?" Blurryface chuckled, staring at Josh predatorily and licking his lips.

"Let me see Tyler." Josh strained, he cursed his voice for sounding higher than usual.

Blurry tilted his head back, making an exaggerated noise of annoyance. He locked eyes with Josh, raising his eyebrows as he spoke slowly, as if Josh was a child.

"Tyler...is...gone... I'm serious this time."

"Hmm... I wonder why I don't believe you."

"I get it, it's a lot to take in. But while you enjoy your little pity party could you consider untying my hands. I have no interest in hurting you, I don't have much of a reason to anymore."

After a couple minutes of silence, Blurry's features suddenly softened, looking more like Tyler. He looked down at where his hands and feet were tied before looking back up in confusion, eyes brown. Josh noticed the way the black coating his hands and neck lingered, fading much slower than usual. Josh squinted in suspicion, but also dropped his arms to his sides and stepped away from the wall.

"Josh?" Maybe Tyler, probably Not-Tyler began, his voice small. He pulled harshly against the rope, his breathing becoming heavier. "Josh what's happening? Let me out!"

Josh walked closer to him and it dawned on him that the man in the chair was crying, he genuinely looked terrified. His mind went wild with contradicting thoughts.

**It's Tyler, it has to be Tyler. Blurryface can't fake this much emotion.**

**You idiot. He's tricking you again.**

"Josh." Tyler hiccuped, tears running wildly down his red cheeks. " _Please_."

**But this is different. When Blurry disguises himself as Tyler his eyes are always dead, you would be able to tell.**

**This is NOT Tyler. TYLER IS GONE.**

**Tyler can't be gone, he's too strong. This is Tyler. THIS IS TYLER.**

Josh quickly dropped to his knees in front of Tyler, working to undo the knots. He tried to soothe his panicking boyfriend with comforting words and shushes. Once all of the restraints were off, Josh pulled Tyler into a hug, apologies spilling from his mouth. He pulled back, brushing a thumb over Tyler's cheekbone and searching his eyes for his current emotions.

They were unreadable, full of every emotion and still none at all. Suddenly they grew dark, swirls of red making their way out from his pupils before taking over the irises. Josh's eyes widened and he backed up cautiously.

" _Wow_. You are lucky you're pretty because you aren't very smart." He mused.

Josh cursed, turning to run down the hall. A hand was around his ankle in a second, sending him slamming into the hardwood floor. He gasped, crawling across the floor as much as he could while Blurryface pulled at his leg. He could almost reach the front door. Desperately, he kicked his legs, freeing himself from Blurry's grip. Josh quickly stood up, sprinting the rest of the way down the hall. He reached for the doorknob, just getting his hand around it when a heavy force was pinning him against the door, preventing him from opening it.

A hand grabbed his wrist, attempting to pry it from the knob. When Josh refused to let go, convincing himself he could still get the door open, Bluryface squeezed his wrist hard. The bones crunched, causing Josh to scream and release the knob.

"I thought," Josh panted between breaths, "you said you had no interest in hurting me."

Blurry pressed harder into Josh's back, bringing his mouth up to Josh's ear. "That's right. I have different interests now."

Josh was about to ask what that meant, but then two hands were being brought in front of his body, undoing his belt. His eyes widened and he helplessly attempted to free himself.

"Wait, please don't. Why are you doing this."

"Aw c'mon Joshie, I'm finally in charge of my own vessel, and it's just you and me."

"I don't...I don't want to. Stop, _please_."

Then his jeans were being pulled down his thighs, the cold air hitting his bare ass making him shiver. He squeezed his eyes shut where the side of his face was pressed up against the door, panic bubbling in his chest. He hears Blurryface spit into his hand behind him before two cold wet fingers are brought to his entrance. Tears leaked down his cheeks as he tries to calm himself down. It'll all be over soon, fighting is only going to make it worse he tells himself.

"I'll feel just like Tyler, only better."

Josh lets out a choked cry when the two fingers are harshly shoved inside of him. Blurry scissored them as he began to pump in and out, Josh wanted to puke. Not long after, the fingers were being removed, the wet sounds mixed with Josh's cries being replaced by the sound of a zipper. Josh threw his whole trying to stay calm thing out of the window, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE! TYLER PLEASE, COME BACK TYLER.." His screams trailed off into sobs. "Come back Tyler..."

  
His whimpers and cries became muffled when a black hand wrapped around his mouth.

"That's enough out of you." Blurryface seethed as he thrusted harshly into Josh. Josh's eyes blew open, all of the air left his lungs and his legs nearly gave out because it hurt more than he could have ever imagined. 

This went on for another 5 minutes, actually it could have been 20 minutes, maybe even hours, Josh's brain was too foggy. All he could register was the hardness of the door his lifeless body was being repeatedly shoved against, the repulsive groans coming from the Demon behind him, and the pain, so much pain. Blurryface finished with one especially hard thrust. Wordlessly, he pulled out of Josh, zipped his pants back up, and made his way back to the bedroom.

Josh slid down the door into a lifeless puddle on the floor. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to cry until he ran out of tears, he wanted to scream until his lungs gave out, but all he could do was lay still on the floor. He stared with dead eyes at the doorknob angled perfectly above him, the doorknob he _almost_ got to in time.

 

_Tyler is gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	6. Ghost Of You (Close To Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE AS TO WHY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST.
> 
> I HATE THIS CHAPTER BUT ITS THE BEST I CAN DO.  
>    
> kinda confusing chapter,  
> \- bold is Tyler talking to Blurry  
> \- italics is Blurry talking to Tyler  
> \- kinda picture their spots in Tyler's brain as rooms that shrink and expand according to how in control you are of the vessel.
> 
>  
> 
> **edit** thank you so much for 200 kudos wowowow!!

 

  
**Oh my god, _oh my god._ HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?**

Blurryface rolled his eyes, ignoring Tyler's shouting. Tyler weakly shoved at the walls of his mind. Over the weeks, the space has shrunken as he became weaker and weaker, reduced to only a small black box. The walls closed in on him as he faded to nearly nothing, being only a subconscious thought to Blurryface.

 **LET ME OUT!** He shoved harder, desperately. He screamed it at the top of his lungs, praying to be heard. **LET ME OUT, BLURRY!**

Eventually he ran out of energy, curling into a ball on the floor. The images of what Blurry did to Josh replayed behind his eyelids, burning into them.

This used to be _his_ mind, _his_ body. It used to be Blurryface who was the one lost in the back of his brain, confined to the small area, only a distant voice. But as the demon grew stronger, his space grew, taking over Tyler's brain, pushing him further and further back. Now here Tyler was, hardly existent in his own body and mind, overtaken by the manifestation of his own problems.

He shook his head, wiping the tears off of his cheeks angrily. Tyler stood up with all of the strength he could muster. He pounded against the walls with his fists, kicking at them, throwing his body into them. He thought he felt the wall budge, the room expanding ever so slightly.

Suddenly he heard Blurryface growl, feeling hands that weren't his pressed against his head. He smirked, knowing he was making himself known.

You're a stubborn fucker, Tyler Joseph. I really thought I had you beat.

**I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM. YOU'RE A MONSTER.**

Something inside of Tyler's chest tightened, but it wasn't his own emotions. Blurry felt... hurt?

_Stop acting like you aren't partly to blame. I'm part of you Tyler._

**DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BLAME ME FOR THIS. THAT WAS YOU. _YOU_ RUINED MY LIFE, _YOU_ RAPED JOSH, _YOU'RE A MONSTER._**

_Shut up, Tyler! Everything I am is because of you._ His voice grew deep and demonic causing Tyler to jump slightly. He dug his nails into Tyler's arm. Tyler winced.

**None of this is my fault.**

_You made me Tyler. You pushed all of your problems_ _onto me, blamed me for the things **you** fucked up. You knew your own demon, and used it as an_ _excuse._

**I still don't understand why you're doing this.**

_I'm a product of your anger, your sadness, your jealousy. That is ALL I am._

**This is still MY body. You've taken EVERYTHING from me. You hurt the only person I care about.** Tyler felt heat rise in his chest as he mentioned Josh. **No... this isn't about me. This is about him. Josh has done nothing to deserve this. You can "torment" me or whatever the fuck it is that makes you feel powerful, but you can't ruin Josh's life too.** He felt tears welling up in his eyes at this point. **You've hurt him, physically and mentally, you're taking me away from him, and you've ruined the life we've made together.**

Tyler stood up, a new found strength spreading through his body. Blurry didn't say anything, but Tyler could feel him trying to shove him back. Tyler pushed his way forward.

 _Agh!_ Blurry grabbed his forehead. _Tyler, knock it off._

Tyler's froze. It was working.

Blurryface pushed back as hard as he could, but a loud droning noise filled his ears and clouded his mind. It blurred his vision until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Tyler cried, tears falling freely down his face as his vision came into focus, and he could once again control his own vessel.

                     ••••••

Josh's eyes widened at the sight of Tyler making his way towards him. He sat up, scrambling backwards until the door prevented him from retreating any further. Tyler's heart clenched, feeling the air leave his lungs at the look of terror in his boyfriends eyes, terror put there by him.

"Josh..." Tyler breathed out, cautiously making his way towards the shaking man on the floor.

Josh shook his head rapidly, pulling his knees up to his chest. His face was blanched, hair a mess, and eyes, nose, and lips still red from crying. Tyler still had tears dripping from his eyes. Tears of joy being replaced with tears of guilt. His throat felt tight as he tried to speak.

"I am so, unbelievably sorry, Josh. It's Tyler, I promise."

Josh brought his hands to his head, tugging at fistfuls of hair. He began to rock back and forth slightly. "Stop, STOP IT. Tyler's gone, Tyler's gone, Tyler's gone."

Tyler crouched down next to Josh, reaching a hand out to cup his face. Josh pressed himself up against the door, avoiding Tyler's touch. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears making their way down his cheeks.

"Josh."

He buried his head deeper into his knees, rocking more violently now. "You aren't Tyler. Tyler's gone. TYLER'S GONE. YOU KILLED HIM, YOU'RE A MONSTER. YOU TOOK TYLER FROM ME."

Tyler grabbed Josh's forearms as he continued to shout. He pried his arms away from his head, worried he would hurt himself. Josh kicked his legs in an attempt to escape Tyler's grip. Josh's eyes widened as Tyler's grip tightened slightly.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. P-please don't hurt me."

Immediately, he let go of Josh. Tyler's hands shook as he ran them across his face. It hit him that even once he proves to Josh that he isn't Blurryface, things will never be the same. They will both always be in a constant fear of Blurryface returning. Josh will probably never be able to have sex with Tyler again. Tyler himself may be too much of a reminder for Josh; all of the horrible things his mouth has said, all of the pain his hands have caused, all of the lies his eyes have told. He felt nauseous at the thought of Josh being afraid of him forever.

Tyler sat on the floor in front of Josh with a defeated sigh. He ached to touch him, to reach out a comfort his boyfriend, but he knew Josh wasn't ready for that. First he had to somehow convince Josh that he wasn't dead.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered. The words tasted sour and wrong coming out of his mouth. Blurry or not, Tyler has caused Josh so much pain in the past couple of months.

Blurry was right, it's all Tyler's fault. Tyler fed into Blurryface by never taking responsibility for his own problems. He blamed Blurryface for all of it. If he had been stronger, if he had taken control of his own life, none of this would have happened. Blurryface would have stayed a subconscious voice. He would have stayed as a small part of Tyler's brain where he belonged. But Tyler was weak, and he let him take over. Somewhere in his mind, Tyler probably _let_ Blurry take over, simply for his own selfish desire to disappear. He could never forgive himself, he hated himself. He was furious with what he had let his Demon do to not only himself, but to Josh

He only began to fight when it was too late. God, how could of let this happen. Why was he such an idiot. Why couldn't he of just dealt with his problems like everyone else, instead of blaming the voice inside his head. He wanted to tear himself apart. Rip his skin, snap his bones, let himself be dissolved to nothing by his second mind.

 _Shit_ , he was doing it again. Silently submitting to Blurryface. No, not anymore, not this time. **Take control Tyler. Weak, selfish, burden.**

He pushed himself off of the floor, quickly turning around to throw his fist into the wall. Josh jumped out of his skin when a painting shattered on the floor.

Tyler kept his fists clenched tightly, nails digging into the palms of his hands. He face burned with anger. He wanted to destroy this house, burn it down, burn himself with it. This home has served as a hell-house for Josh.

Tyler stood up, walking over the chair Blurry had been tied to, rope still wrapped around the legs. He tossed the chair with an angry shout. Josh covered his ears and sobbed when it slammed onto the kitchen floor.

"P-please stop."

Tyler didn't want to stop, his blood was pumping in his ears and his muscles felt tight and his face burned. He punched the wall, hard enough that his hand cracked, he may of even broken a few bones. Oh well.

In his rage, he didn't notice when a puff of black smoke poured out of his mouth. It lingered in the air for a second before dissipating. Josh noticed, he stopped crying, eyes wide as Tyler continued his fit.

After putting a few more holes in the wall, Tyler slid down the wall, trying to catch his breath. He breathed out heavy breaths, feeling as if his anger left with it. No... not just anger. There was something pouring out with his breaths. Experimentally, he breathed in deeply and exhaled hard. Black smoke came out with it, pouring down his chin towards the floor where it quickly dissipated.

He looked up at Josh, who was also staring silently. He did this a couple more times until no more smoke came out. Immediately, he felt lighter, his head felt clear, Tyler didn't feel so angry anymore.

Tyler's eyes widened. He spoke to Blurry in his mind, coaxing him out, but he was met with no replies, no pain, nothing.

"Josh." Tyler slowly stood up, Josh watched him with furrowed eyebrows. "Oh my god, Josh."

"W-what was that black stuff?" Josh asked cautiously, still huddled up on the floor.

"I think... I think he's gone." Tyler breathed out. He started laughing, the noise sounding closer to a sob.

At this, Josh slowly began pulling himself off the ground, wincing at the pain from previous events.

"Are you sure? ...Tyler?" He said his name as a question, still unsure of the person in front of him.

"Im positive. Is that all I needed to do? Let out my anger?" He almost laughed at how simple the solution had been. All of this could have been prevented. "Fuck."

They stood there for a few more minutes in disbelief, both secretely waiting for a sudden turn of events. It all happened so quickly, the thing that has been tormenting them for the past few months gone in an instant. It seemed to good to be true. 

"Josh, do you believe me? It is me, I'm here, I'm not gone." Josh didn't answer. Tyler stared at the floor, wringing his hands. "Please, I can't almost lose you again." 

Josh took a few slow steps towards Tyler, hands extended slightly as if he wanted to touch, but wasn't sure if he should. Tyler took the gesture as permission to pull Josh into a tight hug. At first, Josh froze, but he shortly melted into Tyler, wrapping his arms just as tightly around the man's waist. 

"You took him out Tyler, oh my god. You did it."

Tyler let out a sob of relief. He believed him. 

"I love you so much, Josh, and I am so so sorry."

Josh wanted to say it was okay, but he wasn't there yet.

"I love you, we're going to get our life back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes at the ending* ugh i wish this could be better for you guys. 
> 
> I started writing an alternate ending too that involved one or both of them dying, but then i was like yeah fuck that. Ive caused enough pain with this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE leave comments about what you thought of this fic!


End file.
